


Seamless

by Anglachel54



Series: Omegaverse Shorts [10]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Mates, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglachel54/pseuds/Anglachel54
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short moments that happened after Arya met Sandor, her mate. {Very short drabbles, someone gets hit with a book, and some cuteness between the two mates}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seamless

**Author's Note:**

> So pretty much the story starts after the King visits Winterfell (Sandor's there) and the two meet randomly and somehow come into contact - Arya was probably running and bumped into Sandor and falls back, Sandor (without looking) yells at Arya to watch where she's going. Arya yells back telling him to move his large body elsewhere - Sandor scowls at that and turns, sees Arya (currently on the ground and scowling up at him) and he honestly has a kawaii moment  
> -He practically lifts her up to her feet  
> -When mates meet, usually one or the other reacts (Arya faints and Sandor panics at the electric shock touch lol) when they come into contact  
> -Sandor immediately feels protective of Arya (I didn't age her up...omg *grabs lamp* bad Dobby!) and takes her to the Maester

The moment the Maester touched Arya, the girl let out a small sound of distress in her sleep. Sandor was immediately on alert and growled menacingly at the other man.  
  
"She needs to be moved to a stable room, my Lord." Maester Luwin soothed, holding up his hands in peace.   
  
The alpha scowled at the mention of moving Arya and moved forward, gently scooping her up into his arms. "She's not going anywhere without me."   
  
"Very well."  
  


* * *

  
  
Sandor growled menacingly, hugging Arya closer to him, "She's mine!"  
  
This had Arya snort in amusement as she turned the page of her book nonplussed by the whole exchange.   
  
"Get your hands off her, scoundrel!"  
  
"Mangy animal!"  
  
"Craven-Argh!"  
  
Theon swayed at the sudden impact and soon hit the floor with Arya's book near his head.  
  
"The next person to insult Sandor will end up like him." Arya deadpanned, her hand still extended in Theon's direction. Her brothers gulped and slightly stepped back in silence while a lovey-dovey expression covered the Hound's face as he stared down at his mate. "I'm the only one allowed to insult him," She continued, before patting Sandor on the arm and gesturing to the nearby dresser. The alpha immediately complied to her wishes; reaching for the next book on the drawer and handing it to her.   
  


* * *

  
  
The omega turned her head to glance up at him with an amused smirk, "You're stupid."   
  
Her lighthearted remark had Sandor lean down and press a kiss to her cheek. His mate huffed, pushing his face away, "Your beard is scratchy."  
  
After a few more tries with her book put aside, Sandor was raining kisses on Arya's cheek, and neck making her squirm with laughter as she tried to get away.  
  
"Stop it, Sandor," she chuckled after a particularly wet kiss.

With effort, Arya was finally able to clamp a hand over Sandor's mouth effectively stopping the onslaught but not however being able to stop his warm gaze on her.  
  
 **  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, well I honestly had to post these all up because I have so many drabbles/fics/etc on my Google Doc Drive and even hardcopies in written form and I've been attacked by so many plots for other fics too so yeah. Needed to make room...Also sorry for no recent updates to my other fics~ *bows in apology*
> 
> Now, if you'll excuse me, I shall go and pass out in my comfortable bed. Night!~


End file.
